Bitter Sweet
by thevoicesilencedxXx
Summary: Michiko Uzawa is a young journalist who's husband was accused of a triple homocide. One night she recieves a strange phone call that changes her life forever. OCxL
1. Preminition

The world gently shifted around me as I staired blankly at the mirrors behind the bar. My hand grasped dependently onto the empty shot glass in front of me. With a heavy sigh, I gently bit down onto my lip. The bartender sighed refilling my glass, and took a seat in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Uzawa, but it's closing time. I'll see you tomorrow night." he smiled sympathetically.

"Alright, Jiro. Thank you." I sighed roboticly, chocking down my last shot, and standing dizzy.

I found my way out the door stumbling, tiredly. Breathing in the warm night air, I growled trying to remember what they believed was happening to all the criminals. It seemed irrelevant to me.

I allowed my thoughts to wonder, and I asked myself questions about what I would bring Ichiro when I visit him tomorrow, and whether or not the court would decide in his favor. Though, suddenly something struck my thoughts. As the head journalist for one of the biggest newspapers in Japan, I hadn't heard a thing about the occurrences.

Pulling my cellphone from my jacket I prepared to text my editor, but the small envelope icon caught my attention, signaling that I had a message. I placed the phone to my ear, tilting my head to the side, as a strange voice entered my ears.

"Mrs. Uzawa, I ask that you meet with me tomorrow in your office. It is an urgent matter pertaining to the Kira investigation. I suggest that you clear your schedule."

I raised an eyebrow glancing at my cell phone as I held it in front of my face. Blinking, I began to wonder how drunk I had truly become. I clicked the end button and began typing a text to my editor, to ask why I hadn't received any information about the criminals. Once it had been sent I continued my short walk home, and drunkly climbed the stairs to my apartment. I pushed the key into the door knob and turned it sliding the key back into my jacket pocket.

I slid my jacket from my shoulders and placed it on a chair in the kitchen, pushing my shoes from my feet, and sliding out of my work clothes, as I sat down on the side of my bed. I flicked the light switch off and laid down in the middle of my bed, hugging the unoccupied pillow tightly as I staired at the empty space beside me. Blinking my eyes shut, I thought of my husbands face, wishing his name would be cleared soon.

_I opened my eyes, looking toward the ceiling of a glass building. Silently, I moved my gaze to the window beside me as the rain outside poured down. Taking a deep breathe I turned down the hall and walked toward an elevator. Standing alone in the elevator I staired towards my feet as it lurched downward, toward where, I was uncertain._

_When the elevator doors opened, I turned once more, and walked to a door. As it silently slide open, I walked forward into a room that was only dimly lit by the light of a few computer screens. I walked forward and sat in a chair directly in front of one of the computer screens. I staired blankly in front of me, at a fancy L, that was on each screen. From behind me I heard the sound of someone dragging their feet across the floor._

_"Your in my chair," an unfamiliar voice spoke from beside me._

_I turned my head to the side to look, and found a sickly pale man, who was hunched slightly, and had heavy dark circles around his eyes, standing there looking at me, a piece of cake in one of his hands. I silently stood, and sat in another chair that was beside his._

_"What's the matter?" he asked, his mouth full, as he sat in the chair, crouched and more or less standing._

_I only glanced down, after a few unsuccessful attempts to speak. I began to shake, and tears erupted from my eyes. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees, sobbing quietly. I lifted my head, and looked over at him._

_"I-..." I paused for a moment, sobbing. "I'm s-s... sorry."_

_He only staired at me with his head tilted to the side, his eyes slightly wide, granting him an image of childish innocence._

_"You shouldn't cry, you know. You'll make yourself sick." he murmured, stairing forward._

_"I wish it w-were that simple," I whimpered, with a shudder._

_I kept my eyes on my knees and ran my tongue over my cracked lips trying to protect them from my salty tears. My body jolted as I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned toward him, absolutely confused._

_He continued to stair forward, but the corner of his lips seemed to tug upward in what would be a comforting smile. My head fell, and I rested it on my knees, continuing to sob._

_Slowly the dark room, flooded with a steady stream of bright white light, and a loud ringing erupted through my subconscious._

Pain filled my head as I opened my eyes to my room, filled with sun light. Wildly, I reached for my cell phone to quickly silence it's ringing.

"Hello?" I questioned, slightly strained, my eyes shut tight.

"Michiko, darling, I have bad news." My husbands voice rang through my ears. "They've pushed my sentence back. I'm worried about all those criminals who are getting killed."

"Do you know anything about that?" I asked. "I haven't really heard anything."

"I don't know. I just know that people here are being killed. I'm worried."

"Ichiro, you shouldn't be worried. Your innocent. Your going to make it out of there alive." I comforted him.

"If you think so. My times up. I'll so you later today. I love you, Michiko." he finished, hanging up.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. With a yawn, I reviewed the message I had gotten the night before, hoping it would make more sense now that I was sober.

After the message had replayed I sighed. Nope, it still sounded crazy. None the less, I dialed my secretary's number and told her to clear my schedule.

I stood and began to prepare for my day, not completely sure that I was ready for the day I was about to embark into.


	2. Kira

**Bitter Sweet**

**2**

**Kira**

**Dicsclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Death Note. Or else Mello would have brought down Kira, Matt would be around longer, and L wouldn't die.**

Stepping out of my car, I sighed pulling my bag over one shoulder, and closing the door. Locking my car I walked to my office placing my keys in my bag. I took a deep breath and pushed the glass door open.

"Good morning, Mrs. Uzawa." the receptionist smiled.

"Morning." I bowed my head as I made my way to the elevator.

I pressed the up button, and stepped inside pressing my number and waiting for the doors to open again. I sighed listening to the music that played faintly over the speakers. Time to ask myself another nonsense question.

'Growing up is this really what I wanted to be? Another cubicle robot, working to please the people?' I reflected my decision to be a journalist.

The elevator doors opened and I quickly walked to my secretary, going over my days work, before my lunch break when I would go to visit my husband.

"Mrs. Uzawa. Your late. Your appointments been waiting ten minutes." she sighed, with a worried expression.

"I'm not," I started looking at my watch. "Damn it!"

I walked to my office, opening the door. Standing on the other side I was startled to find two men in black suits.

"Mrs. Uzawa, I presume. We are with the Tokyo police department." the elder of the two spoke.

"I don't understand." I blinked hoping it wasn't about Ichiro.

"Please, take a seat ma'am. We'll explain everything." he said gesturing toward my desk.

I walked around my desk and sat my bag down, taking a seat across from the two men, who sat in the chairs facing me.

"This has to do with the recent murders of criminals that have been taking place in Japan." the younger said. "Everything you hear in this room, is not to go beyond this room until further notice."

"Alright," I said, nodding.

"The recent murders have been committed by someone who goes by the name, Kira. Japanese officials have arranged for the world famous detective L to solve the case. To aid L in this case, the Japanese task force was formed. Along with that he was given an endless amount of money to fund his investigation." he finished.

"And this has what exactly, to do with me?" I asked confused, failing to absorb the information I was being given.

"L, himself has asked that you help with the investigation, by reporting all information you find, and by realizing certain details to the public, through your articles." the younger jumped in.

"Yes. L, has requested to meet with you himself." the elder, gave the younger a look.

"I suppose I could help." I mumbled.

"If you'll come with us, we'll bring you to meet with L." he said standing.

I stood unsure. "I suppose."

I followed the two men, assuring my secretary that I would be back soon. They led me to their car, the younger opening the door for me. I waited for them to enter the car.

"Is there anything I can call you?" I asked.

"I'm Matsuda." the younger smiled offering his hand.

"I'm Soichiro Yagami."

I watched out the window as the car drove through the city, not realizing that Matsuda was talking to me. Everything in my life was so strange. Lately, everything had begun to steadily fall to pieces.

Having my husband accused of a triple homicide, this new Kira character, the strange dreams I've been having, and now this L person wanting to see me. Everything just keeps getting better.

"Mrs. Uzawa, are you listening?" Matsuda asked looking back at me from the passenger seat.

"Uhh, call me Michiko, please." I smiled glancing up at him.

"Oh, of course. Well like I was saying, L's really a great guy. A little strange at first, but you get used to it after awhile." he smiled turning back around in his seat.

I sighed and staired up at the hotel we had entered the parking lot of. Huge and nice. Of course. I began to put together an image of what I thought this L guy would look like.

The two officers lead me to a hotel room, Chief Yagami, entering first, and Matsuda waiting outside with me for a moment.

"So, Matsuda," I started. "How long have you been an officer?"

"Oh, not very long." he laughed. "This is my first real case."

"Mrs. Uzawa, L will see you." Chief Yagami, stuck his head out of the door.

I entered the room, Matsuda following behind me. In front of me, I realized, my expectations had been failed. The only two people in the room, were what appeared to be another cop, and a young man, with wild hair, who's back was facing me, as he staired at a computer screen. I stood quietly without a word.

"Mrs. Michiko Uzawa," the young man began. "I, as I'm sure you can guess, am L."

L turned to me, then, and the first thing I noticed was how sickly he appeared. I bowed my head, unsurely.

"Uhm, what can I do to help you?" I asked.

"I would like you to join the task force. The decision is completely up to you, but I'll warn you now, that your life may be at risk." he sighed, placing cube upon cube of sugar into a cup of tea. "I would just believe that this case would mean most to you, because your husband is in the line of fire."

Having that said, he turned and continued to type on his computer. I staired at the back of his head finding him somehow familiar. I didn't know how I could recognize someone so utterly bizarre.

What he said made sense, but how could he know about Ichiro. It was true. But provocative.

"Alright." I said. "I'll help, I suppose."

"Thank you. I knew you would." he said calmly.


	3. Suspect

_I'm sorry for the massive delay. I should have the next chapter very soon._

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Death Note or claim the series as my own.**

**Suspect**

My heels clicked against the concrete floor, my eyes focused on the box I held in my arms. The man walking beside me whistled absent-mindedly, as he led me to the room, where I would see my husband.

The man stepped in front of me, and pulled the door open, allowing me inside. I glanced up and walked over to the chair closest to the wall, setting the box down in front of me. I stared forward at the glass wall in front of me, twitching impatiently in my seat.

I perked up quickly as the seat in front of me was pulled back, and my husband filled the chair. He smiled gently, and placed his hand against the glass. I smiled sadly, and placed mine where his was, feeling the cold glass beneath my fingers. Ichiro, reached over and picked up the phone that would allow us to hear each other, and I did the same.

"How are you?" he sounded tired.

"I'm alright." I sighed. "But how are you?"

With a small chuckle he replied. "I'm fine... What did you bring me, today?"

I laughed, and opened the box in front of me, tilting it toward him so he could see inside. I had awoken three hours early, to make him cupcakes. I watched as a smile pushed over his lips and his eyes lit up brightly.

"Always thinking of me, aren't you?" he gave me a loving look.

"What else am I supposed to do, Ichiro?" I asked sadly.

He sighed, before changing the subject. "How has work been?"

"Nothing to special." I muttered, repressing the urge to tell him about the investigation. "Same as it usually is."

"That's good I suppose." he gave me a cheerful smile, his pale locks falling to the sides of his face.

The smile I fell in love with. I shivered as a chill ran down my spine, tears welling up at the corners of my eyes. I kept my face down, hiding my tears from him. He was burdened enough.

"Ichiro," I started. "You didn't do it, right?"

He gasped slightly. "Michiko, of course not. You know I couldn't.. I could never take another humans life. Especially not three."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm just scared."

He stared back at me, with a pained expression, as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I love you, Michiko." he whispered. "And I'll be out of here before you know it. I'll be home soon."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted as a ringing filled the concrete room. I closed my mouth, my head falling. Reaching into my purse I pressed the talk button on my cellphone, setting the other one down on the table in front of me.

"Michiko Uzawa speaking." I forced, trying not to sound as though I hadn't been crying.

"Michiko. It's Matsuda. L would like you to come in today. Do you remember where it is?" His voice erupted cheerfully from the phone.

"Uhhh. Yeah." I sighed. "When do I need to be there?"

"As soon as possible." I could here the smile in his voice.

"Alright. I'll be there shortly, Matsuda." I sighed, closing my phone.

Picking up the discarded telephone, I held it to my ear, sadly whispering that I had to leave. Ichiro nodded in understanding, placing his hand against the glass again. I reached out and let my hand resume it's place over his, as he gave me one last smile, before I stood, placing the phone back on it's hook, and taking the box over to the guard. He gave me a gentle smile, and I turned leaving the room.

I kept my head down all the way out to my car, before getting in and starting it. I placed my hands on the steering wheel, starring down at them. After a moment I looked up, and began to drive to the hotel, where I would meet L.

I still wasn't sure, if I was dreaming, or even if I had a good understanding of what was happening. I was mainly confused as to how I would be able to help in the investigation.

I pulled into the parking lot, to find Matsuda outside waiting for me. I got out of my car, and he was quickly by my side.

"Wow. You got here quick!" he smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright." I watched my feet as we entered the hotel. "What about you, Matsu?"

"I've been doing well. The investigation takes up most of my time, but we found something really great!" he exclaimed as we entered the elevator.

"Yeah? What's that?" I gave him a small smile.

"Oh, well I think L wants to tell you himself. But trust me, it's really good!" he laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright." I said, following behind him, once we got to the floor.

We entered the room, and I instantly felt how tense the room was. My eyes scanned across the faces of everyone, trying my best to remember their names. I noticed immediately the grave expression on Chief Yagami's face.

"How nice of you to join us, Mrs. Uzawa." L said absently, as he again had his back facing me. "As I'm sure Matsuda has informed you, we have big news. We finally have a suspect."

"Oh, that's wonderful." I said, lacking much enthusiasm.

"Yes, it is. There just seems to be one problem." he paused, turning his head to look at me. "His name is Light Yagami. Chief Yagami's son."

I let out a gasp and looked over at Soichiro. He seemed to cringe at L's words. L turned, obliviously, eating a few pieces of pocky.

L's lack of social skills shocked me. There was something almost depressing about it. But with a second glance at him, it became a reasonable fact.

"So, why am I here?" I asked confused.

"Well, I plan to in-roll in To-Oh University, along with him," he said calmly. "and I feel that every member of the task force should be on the same page."

"But, if Light Yagami is Kira, wouldn't that be dangerous?" I blinked, surprised by his decision.

"Yes, it could be dangerous." he explained, his mouth full. "But if I understand Light as I think I do, then he will not kill me. I will also use a fake name, as a safety precaution."

I stood there silently, trying my best not to question his sanity. It wasn't my place to question such a thing. He seemed to know what he was doing.

"That is all, Mrs. Uzawa." he dismissed me, as he began to type on his computer.

"Alright." I bowed my head, and turned to the door, ready to leave, giving Soichiro a sympathetic look.

"Oh, and Mrs. Uzawa." L started and I turned back to him. "I'd like for you to check in with one of us daily."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued. "Just another safety precaution."

He looked at me with a very serious expression, meeting my eyes for the first time. I froze as I caught his gaze, something about it freezing me to my spot.

He turned back to his computer, and said nothing more. My gaze drifted to Matsuda's feet, before I looked up and gave him a nod, leaving the room.


	4. Precaution

_Again, I apologize for the long delay. I'm keep running out of ideas. Oh, and I just realized how terribly short my updates are. They feel terribly long. I'm just used to filling a smaller space. I'll try harder in future updates. If you have any advice or something you'd perhaps like to see in this story, let me know. A big thanks to everyone who's reviewd so far! I love the feedback. Thank you so very much. _

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Death Note or claim the series as my own.**

**Precaution**

My head pulsed. It was terribly important for me to find a different hobby. Drinking wasn't helping me, or anyone else. Sighing deeply I reached for the bottle of water sitting on the coffee table in my living room, removing the cap and pouring the precious liquid between my dry lips. It was nice to finally have a day off, even if it had to be spent sitting in front of my laptop typing another unimportant article. None of the trivial things I was assigned were of any importance. None of it mattered. What mattered was justice. Something this world was lacking.

I leaned back into the couch and studied the ceiling. As I did so there was a loud knock at my door. I set my laptop aside and rose to my feet, and made a quick sprint to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. I had dressed in grey sweat pants and a light blue tank top, having planned on staying alone for the whole day. Black hair rested at my shoulder blades.

'Good enough.' I thought, scowling at my reflection.

Answering the door, was all but surprised at the visitor.

"Princess!" came a gleeful cheer. "Look what I found prowling around outside!"

The brunette who had arrived unexpected, per usual, held a black and grey kitten out towards me, with a broad smile plastered on her face.

"Korie," I sighed, growling at the use of the nickname.

She beamed back at me and pushed past into my apartment, pulling the refrigerator open and grabbing the half gallon of milk. She set the kitten on the floor and walked to a counter, reaching for a small bowl. She poured some milk in the bowl and set it down in front of the feline, whom greedily accepted the gift.

I examined my friend for a moment. Her hair was down to her shoulders, it's caramel color reflecting that of her eyes, which were full of a childlike sparkle that mine had lost long ago. She wore a short brown skirt with black tights underneath, complimented by a black and grey stripped long sleeve shirt and a brown winter vest. Stylish as ever, compared to my business attire.

"Whats on the agenda today, Princess?" she smiled up at from her lowered height near the cat.

"Rest." I spoke quickly, walking back to my previous placement in the living room.

"Come on, Sweet-heart, let's get your mind off of things." she urged following me, and taking a seat beside me on the couch.

"I have an article to finish." I lied, pulling my legs to my chest.

"Come on! We can go down to the bar and you can play piano." she smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and resting her head on mine.

I sighed heavily, trying to resist the urge to drink my problems away, just to have another head ache in the morning. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, rethinking my decision.

Suddenly my cellphone began to vibrate, moving ever so slightly on the coffee table. I put my feet back on the ground, shrugging Korie off my shoulder and picked up the phone quickly. One quick glance at the screen allowed me the answer I needed. 'L.' I flipped the item open. Eying my friend, I stood and moved toward my room, pulling the door shut behind me, before I answered. I could hear her huff out of annoyance behind me.

"This is Mrs. Uzawa." I spoke in a hushed voice.

"I'll need you to come in." a synthetic voice stated from the other line.

I suppressed a heavy sigh, and closed my eyes. "Why, might I ask?"

"Matsuda seems to have better things to do. I expect you to be here in 30 minutes, Mrs. Uzawa." he responded with an air of finality, the line going dead.

I growled and shut my phone, pulling my bedroom door. Leaning against the back of the couch, Korie looked at me curiously. The small kitten perched beside her on the back of the couch mirroring her expression.

"You got plans, Princess?" she asked sweetly, petting the kitten.

"Business related." I answered sourly.

She leaned towards me then. "Can I pick out your clothes."

"Definitely not." I raised an eyebrow, confused as to why she would even ask.

"At least let me help you with your hair." she glared a sharp dagger.

I shrugged her off and went to take a fast shower, preparing to leave the house. Korie tied my hair up in a bun. Once I was clean and dressed in a black pencil skirt and a blue sweater, I grabbed my purse, preparing to leave the apartment.

"Just lock the door before you leave, alright, Korie." I said, as I was going out the door.

"Oh! Princess, can you take care of Kitty? My landlord won't allow pets." she laughed, looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I turned quickly, alarmed at the suggestion. "No!"

"Come on!" she cried, as I pulled the door closed behind me.

Drawing in a deep breath, I stumbled down the stairs and practically sprinted to my car. 'I hope L isn't too strict on dead lines.' A swarm of bees flew through my stomach making it hard to focus on the road in front of me.

I arrived at the hotel, the fourth or fifth since I had joined the task force, in what had to be record time. It was a good idea, I realized, just an obnoxious one. Better, however, than being murdered by the illusive murderer you tried so hard to get rid of.

I arrived at the door and knocked, the door falling open under the small amount of pressure. I peeked inside the room, searching for someone and finding none. There was a computer on a desk with a soft chair pulled up in front of it, behind that, a couch. I stepped inside the room unsure of the emptiness it held.

When no one appeared I walked to the couch, having shut the door behind me softly. I sat down placing my purse at my side, and turning my attention to a window that allowed some sunlight in. It was mostly covered by curtains.

"Mrs. Uzawa." Came a quiet greeting from behind me.

Turning I found L standing with a piece of cake on a small plate, and a fork poised near his mouth. I offered a small smile.

"Would you like a piece of cake?" he asked, gesturing with toward the sweet in his hand.

"Oh. No, thank you." I declined as politely as I could.

"Suit yourself." he tried to speak past his fork, before crossing the room and occupying his chair. Once he had adjusted himself and gotten comfortable, he turned to face me. "I have a favor to ask of you."

He waited for a response so I offered a short nod.

"I would like you to accompany me to To-Oh University. It has come to my attention that you are a graduate." With this he placed his thumb to his lips, replacing the fork that had previously been there.

"Yes." I acknowledged. A knot was forming in my stomach.

"If you don't mind waiting for a while, Watari should return soon, then you may leave." he turned his back to me, focusing on the monitor in front of him.

Shifting uncomfortably in my seat I reached for my purse. There had to be something in it that I could use to occupy myself until Watari returned. I shuffled through the contents of the bag for a moment, finding nothing of much interest. Heaving a sigh I retrieved a rubber band and a paper clip. Crossing my legs I began to fidget with the items, hoping to create something spectacular out of the two items. Nothing spectacular occurred, but I did, however, manage to smack myself in the eye with the rubber band.

I rubbed at my eye feeling very annoyed. I stood and walked over to the window, watching as the sun slowly drifted down past the horizon. I hadn't been there long, but it was late in the afternoon. The view from the hotel room showed most of Tokyo. The city sparkled at night, untouched by the sin of the people that filled it.

I heard the door open, and turned to see the elderly man I had been waiting for standing in front of it. He removed his hat and nodded to me, then turned to Ryuzaki. I watched as they exchanged glances, conversing without even speaking.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, Mrs. Uzawa." he smiled at me, before walking to me and holding out a box. Inside was a metal bracelet with a blue gem at the center. "This bracelet will allow Ryuzaki to track you where ever you are. If you press the blue gem, my cellphone will ring and show your name. I will then call you back immediately with the address of the new hotel."

I slipped the bracelet onto my wrist and nodded, attempting to keep track of what Watari said. He closed the box and walked off to another room in the suite. I looked up to find Ryuzaki's eyes trained on me.

"This will be easier than having Matsuda fetch you each time your presence is needed." he studied me closely before holding up a white card with two fingers. "You'll also need this, if you are to be my bridge to the public."

I walked forward taking the card from his fingers, and scanned it over. "A fake ID?" I asked quietly.

"I am trying to take every safety precaution possible." he turned away, a determined look crossed his features. I could see the reflection of the computer screen in his eyes. I swallowed hard and moved my gaze to my feet. "You may leave now, Mrs. Uzawa."

"Of course. Umm," I paused and turned towards my purse. "Thank you for your concern, Ryuzaki." I then walked back to the couch and gathered the black bag, letting myself out of the room without even a small glance back to the man.

When I reached the inside of my car I released a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding. I rested my head on the steering wheel, criticizing myself for ever doubting the abilities of the man. Something in his eyes was unsettling. There seemed to be no end to them. For some reason I couldn't get them out of my head.

After trying to calm myself down I started the drive back to my apartment, ready to take a nice warm bath and go to sleep. I unlocked the door and stumbled into the dark apartment. After dropping my purse and keys on the counter I flipped the light on, surprised to find a small kitten asleep on the back of the couch in living room. I heaved a sigh before walking to it, and petting it gently a top the head.


End file.
